It Had To Be You
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: Craig Tucker lives a normal life. Well, as normal as it can get in South Park. He doesn't realize something was missing from his life, until he finds himself thinking more and more about one of his best friends. Tweek Tweak. Craig/Tweek
1. Chapter 1

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"...ugh...shut up..."

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"Please...5 more minutes...just...shut up..."

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I turned over on my side, grabbed my stupid alarm clock and threw it against the wall. I smirked as it made its last beep before making contact with the wall and breaking. As you can see, I am NOT a morning person.

A loud knock on my bedroom door caught my attention.

"CRAIG! I heard a noise! That better not have been your new alarm clock!" mom called from outside the door.

I snorted and gave the middle finger to the door, even though my mom couldn't see it. Yawning, I got up and stretched my arms over my head and slipped out of the warmth and comfort of my bed, the first thing I did was put on my blue chullo hat, the same hat I wore every day of my life. I got dressed and hurried downstairs to get breakfast.

My name is Craig Tucker. I live in a small, redneck town called South Park. My life is pretty boring, but that's just how I like it, nice and boring. I'm 17 years old and go to South Park High. I have blue eyes, and black hair, pale skin, and I pretty much always look bored and unimpressed. Oh, and I have a habit of flipping people the bird, 'The bird' meaning the middle finger, my favorite finger. It's actually something my whole family does, even my 12 year old sister. Sometimes I wonder if I'm adopted, I look nothing like either of my parents. Mom has blonde hair and brown eyes; dad has orange hair and green eyes. Plus I'm the only one in the family with a nasally voice, even if it's barely noticeable.

I shut my bedroom door and made my way down the stairs, taking two at a time. I passed our living room and went into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes greeted me as I entered the kitchen. I love pancakes, always have, always will...as long as there is syrup. I swear to god if Ruby has used up the last of the syrup, I'm going to go upstairs, and burn her precious Twilight books.

Everyone was already seated and eating. Mom sipping lightly on some orange juice, dad reading the newspaper and enjoying the crappy coffee we have. My pain-in-the-ass sister Ruby was eating her pancakes and using way too much syrup. I glared at her before sitting down beside her, reminding myself that if she finishes all the syrup, I have an excuse to burn her Twilight books.

Ruby looks almost exactly like my dad, except her orange hair is paler then his, and of course she wears hers in pigtails. But their eyes are the same, those green eyes that seem to look into your mind and see every little secret. It may sound cool but in reality...it's completely fucking creepy.

I started filling my plate with pancakes, and then grabbed the syrup from Ruby ignoring her as she flipped me off.

"Craig! Don't grab from your sister!" dad said, looking up from his newspaper and putting down his coffee cup to flip me off. I gave him the finger in return, my expression staying the same the whole time.

"Craig don't give your dad the finger!" Mom scolded, giving me the finger as well. I flipped her off with my other hand. God I hate this family.

"I can speak for myself!" Dad yelled, putting down his newspaper to use that hand to flip off mom. Mom and dad glared at each other for a second before lifting her other finger to dad.

"Don't you give me that finger!" Mom yelled, her face turning an ugly shade of red. Well, in my opinion it was ugly.

"Don't yell at dad like that!" Ruby flipped off mom with her remaining finger. For about a minute, we all stared at each other like idiots, _angry_ idiots, flipping each other off. Yup, just another normal morning in the Tucker home.

We stared at each other and slowly, started lowering our fingers. I avoided eye contact with anyone, and continued eating my breakfast in silence. My pancakes kind of tasted funny... I guess mom put cinnamon in them again. I swallowed the rest of my pancakes and got up from my chair. I'm not going to clean up after myself, mom can do it for all I care. I grabbed my bag and started walking out the door.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I knew they didn't care, and I knew they wouldn't answer. It still felt nice to say though. It made me feel, I don't know, as if they might actually care one day and say 'bye son! Have fun at school!' like they used to. But it's stupid to think they would, so I walk outside and shut the door, glad to be away from the assholes known as my family.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang and I slammed my locker shut. I was headed into my first period class, English. It's not my favorite subject, but I have a B in it. Actually, I have a B in all my classes, nothing above, nothing below, a plain and boring grade, but that's just how I like things. Plain, and boring. I entered my English class and sat down in my seat. I sit right beside a window, it's nice, I can stare out the window when I'm bored.

"Hey Craig, did you finish the homework?" I looked back at one of my best friends, Clyde, sitting right behind me, trying to not look nervous. His panicky green eyes betrayed how he was feeling. I'm guessing he didn't do his homework, as was usual with Clyde.

Clyde is shorter than me; he has messy brown hair and green eyes. He isn't exactly the thinnest guy in school, and he had cry baby attitude that_ really_ pisses me off sometimes.

"Yeah I did my homework." I replied, staring at Clyde. I just _know_ he's going to ask if he can copy my homework.

Clyde's eyes lit up. "Hey would you mind if I borrowed-"

"No." Knew it.

"Please Craig?" He gave me a desperate look, trying to guilt me into letting him copy my homework. I just stared back at him, giving him my usual bored look.

"Look, quit bugging me about it, and go ask Kyle or Token. If they won't let you then... just steal Pip's homework." We looked over at Pip sitting a few seats away from us. The thin British boy was writing something down in some book.

Is that a _diary_?

Pip felt like he was being watched at turned around, his blue eyes meeting Clyde's green eyes and my blue ones. Pip nervously bit his lip and returned to writing in his diary, trying to ignore the stares.

Pip was very thin with long, straight blonde hair reaching to the bottom of his chin. He wore a strange hat and a big bow-tie, along with blue shorts and knee length purple socks with black mary-jane shoes. He had a British accent and everyone made fun of him, but the fag didn't seem to mind at _all. _Maybe people would stop bullying him if he _at least_ stopped being so goddamn happy about everything!

I finally looked away from Pip and let my eyes wander around the room. Mr. Garrison was at the front of the class going on about something stupid. It really sucks that he's our teacher for English_ and_ math. I unknowingly flipped him off.

To my right, Token is sitting beside Red, both of them talking about some show that was on last night. Token is one of my best friends; and he has been since we met in grade two.

Token has black hair, dark skin and brown eyes. He always has a thoughtful look on his face when he isn't goofing off. My other best friends are Clyde Donovan and-

"OH GOD! Th-there's a spider on my desk!"

...Tweek Tweak.

Mr. Garrison and the whole class turned and looked at Tweek, cowering in his chair and twitching uncontrollably while pointing at the spider.

"Tweek, is there a problem?" Mr. Garrison asked, ticked off that this is probably the third time this week something like this has happened.

"Well y-yeah! There's a s-sp-SPIDER! GAH!" Tweek was now standing on his chair and pointing at the spider.

Mr. Garrison sighed. "Oh for the love of God Tweek... Craig kill the spider so we can get on with the lesson without any interruptions." Mr. Garrison and most of the class went back to whatever they were doing before.

I shrugged and rolled up a sheet of my homework, leaned over so I could reach Tweek's desk, and raised my arm, ready to end the spider's life with one smack...

"OH GOD CRAIG! DON'T KILL IT!" Tweek yelled in my ear. I winced and he grabbed my sleeve and put his face close to mine. "C-Craig you're not going to k-kill it right?"

I tugged my sleeve away and looked at the spider. I picked it up using my thumb and my middle finger, and put it close to Tweek's face so he could see. "Hey Tweek chill, it's just a-"

"OH SWEET JESUS!" Tweek yelled and passed out, falling off his chair and onto the floor face first.

"...lint ball." I sighed, dropping the lint ball Tweek had thought was a spider. The class was staring at Tweek unconscious on the floor.

Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes. "Not again... this is the fourth time this week he's passed out in class. Craig, go take Tweek to the nurse's office."

Oh, four times. I had been close.

I glared. "I'm the one who took him last time. Get someone else to do it."

"Craig you go take Tweek to the nurse or it's detention after school!" Mr. Garrison yelled, his patience worn out.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, flipping the teacher off.

"Craig! Did you just give me the finger?" Mr. Garrison yelled.

"No." I said in my bored voice.

"But I just saw you"

I flipped him off again.

"See? He did it again!" Mr. Garrison yelled to the class, most of them snickering.

Without saying anything else, I bent down and flipped Tweek onto his back so I could pick him up easier. I slung him over my shoulder and carried him out of the class, missing something Mr. Garrison said.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the nurse's office with Tweek slung over my shoulder. I walked over to a cot and dropped Tweek on it. The nurse's office was small, with yellow walls and a clean white floor. There were five cots for sick people to lie on. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the room, I hated that hospital smell. There was a desk and a cabinet near the door, and a door leading to some other room. I saw Nurse Emma sitting at the desk going through some files. The nurse glanced up at us when I dropped Tweek on the cot.

"Oh my GOD!" She rushed over to me, a questioning and worried look on her face "What happened?"

When she looked at the cot to see who it was, she sighed and shook her head. "Oh, it's Tweek. Let me guess, he saw another 'gnome'?"

"Nope. A lint-ball." I shrugged, giving her my famous 'I'm bored and unimpressed with the situation' look.

The nurse sighed and walked into another room. "I'll be back in a sec."

Once she was out of the room, I looked down at Tweek. He looked so peaceful... not all twitchy and jittery. My lips twitched upward at the sight of the sleeping blonde. His eyes were gently closed, his chest slowly rising and falling. He twitched once then calmed back down, he must be having a dream or something. Whatever it is, I hope it's filled with coffee and smiles, something Tweek would enjoy. His blonde hair was a mess and some of it covered his face. I frowned, lifting my hand and tucking a piece of blonde hair behind his ear. Tweek sighed in his sleep and smiled, and that made _me_ smile to.

The nurse came out of the room with a jar of something. "Ok Mr. Tucker, you can go back to class now." She came back over to me and Tweek and put the jar beside the cot. I stood there, watching the nurse fix Tweek's pillow. I wanted to stay with Tweek. I _really_ wanted to stay with Tweek. I was thinking of an excuse, any excuse, I could use to stay with him.

"Mr. Tucker? I said you can go now." The nurse didn't even look up at me as she spoke.

"I'm staying." I moved to sit down on the edge of Tweek's cot, but the nurse stopped me and started pushing me towards the door.

Ok. This woman is starting to piss me off. Tweek is _my_ friend and I'll stay if I damn well want to. Damn it, I really need some god damn bitch repellent! That would make me sooo happy...

"Mr Tucker you need to go back to class. I'm not asking anymore." She gave me this bitchy look. So naturally, I flipped her off.

"Did you just flip me off?" again, in the bitchy voice. I fucking_ hate_ the bitchy voice.

"No."

"Yes you did! I just saw you!" she pointed at me accusingly.

"Well if you saw me flipping you off, then why would you ask if I did?" I smirked at her expression. "Dumbass" I quietly muttered so she wouldn't hear it.

"I... I... Just leave before I give you a detention!" she shrieked in the bitch voice.

I flipped her off again and walked out of the nurse's office. I'll just see Tweek at lunch, I can wait.

I started wondering _why _I wanted to stay so much. It seems so stupid how stubborn I was.

I passed a few other people in the halls. I made my way to my locker and passed Wendy and Stan making out in the hallway. Didn't they break up yesterday?

I got my bag from my locker and walked out of the school. South Park High is shaped like a rectangle, except at the back there's an alcove where the smokers usually go. I walked to the smoker's area and dropped my bag on the ground. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky.

"Craig? Don't you have class?"

I glanced ahead of me, looking at the speaker.

"Yeah. So?" I shrugged and sat on the ground, back still against the wall. Why can't people just leave me the fuck alone?

"So...why are you out here? Something bad happen?" He looked at me quizzically, his dark blonde hair falling into his blue eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to sit through another piece of shit class." I stated, then raised an eyebrow. "Why are _you_ out here Kenny?" I asked suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenny grinned, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and put it to his lips, lighting up the tip with the flame from his lighter. He inhaled then took out another and held it out to me. "Want one?" he said, grinning around the cigarette in his mouth.

Kenny McCormick is the poorest kid in South Park High, but that's not the only thing he's well known for. Three years ago he decided he was Bi, and since then he's slept with almost anything that moves. Fucking whore even tried his luck with my sister! My _little_ sister, whose only _twelve years old_. I remember when I found out what Kenny was trying to do, I got so mad I thought I was going to kill him.

Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I DID kill him...but that couldn't have happened. After all, he's standing right in front of me right now. I guess I just wanted to kill him so badly, that I imagined I did.

Kenny hasn't changed much since we were kids. He still wore his orange parka, but he keeps his hood down now. He had straight, but messy, dark blonde hair. His eyes are blue. Not the same blue as mine, mine are darker, and _way_ hotter, in my opinion anyways.

I pushed his hand away. "I don't smoke." I stated, as if it was obvious.

"There's a first time for everything." Kenny grinned.

I flipped him off, and picked up my bag. I started walking away from Kenny, who was laughing for some reason.

***Tweek's POV***

"Ngh..." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. Where am I?

I looked around the room, recognizing it as the nurse's office.

"Oh good, you're awake." I didn't notice the nurse was beside me.

I jumped and shrieked, "JESUS CHRIST!" I fell over and breathed heavily, looking up at the nurse.

Nurse Emma is the school's only nurse. She has brown-red hair and brown eyes. She's always smiling, and even Cartman tried to be nice to her! The only person in school who didn't like her was Craig. He calls her Nurse Bitch. We used to have a different nurse, but I can't remember her name. All I remember is that she had a...thing... connected to her head. She was nice and all, but I was always scared the thing would come alive and go on a killing spree.

I shuddered at the thought of that thing eating my flesh...laughing evilly...

"GAH!"

"Oh sorry Hun, I forgot how jumpy you are. You've been asleep for a good two hours." The nurse said, writing something down on a clipboard.

"That's ok-TWO HOURS? GAH!" I started twitching and pulling on my hair.

"Tweek, calm down. Tweek!" The nurse patted my back trying to calm me.

I missed class! Oh god what if we had homework assigned? What if we were assigned a project due tomorrow that counts for 40% of our grade? This is too much pressure!

"Tweek? Do you think you're feeling well enough to go now? Its lunch right now and I'm sure your friends are worried." She asked, speaking slowly and still rubbing my back.

"Well yeah, I'm fine now. Uh, thanks...again." I said, slowly getting up and making my way to the door. I twitched out of the room and headed for the cafeteria.

Nurse Emma stared at the door after Tweek had left. She shook her head and muttered to herself, "That boy needs to switch to decaf."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the cafeteria, looking through all those faces to find the only one that mattered to me.

Where is he? Where's Tweek?

The cafeteria was filled with the usual people sitting at their usual tables. The walls were white with a few marks and stains from food fights that had happened long ago. People talked with their friends and ate, laughing at jokes or gossiping, maybe even talking about the football game that was on last night.

The only thing missing? Tweek.

"Earth to Craig" Clyde's hand waved in front of my face. I blinked and slowly, turned to stare at him.

Clyde stopped waving and took a bite of his sandwich. What the hell is in that sandwich? It looks weird.

I was about to ask, but I decided I didn't want to know. Clyde has a habit of snacking on gross things. Last time I was over he was eating _macaroni _and_ pickles _mixed with_ tuna._ How the fuck can he _eat_ that crap? I gagged at the thought of what that stuff would taste like.

"Craig, are you feeling ok?" Token questioned me. He tried putting his hand on my forehead to take my temperature, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"I'm fine. Have any of you guys seen Tweek? I haven't seen him since he freaked out about the lint-ball."

"Is that what you've been worrying about?" Clyde looked at me, trying to read my expression. But naturally, he couldn't.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I glared at Clyde.

Clyde opened his mouth to speak, but he was hushed by Token. "Bebe's coming towards our table!"

Clyde immediately turned to watch the curly haired blonde slowly make her way to our table.

I don't know why Clyde likes Bebe. Sure, she _looks_ hot, but that's about it. She isn't very smart, and she spends most of her time shopping. She's got this curly yellow hair that all the other guys seem to love, but I've never really liked it. Maybe the reason I didn't like her was her eyes, they remind me to much of my dad's eyes, except hers are a bit darker.

She finally got to our table and looked and Token, then Clyde, and finally letting her eyes rest on me. A smile spread across her face.

"Hey Craig! Um...I was wondering...can I talk to you in private?" she asked, batting her lashes at me.

I resisted the urge to flip her off. Could she act anymore like a slut then she already does? I think not.

I was about to tell her to fuck off and go bother Kyle, but Token fucking answered for me.

"Yeah, of course he will! Go on Craig." Token smiled at me as if he was doing me a favour. I would love to wipe that grin off his face.

Bebe smiled and waited for me to get up and follow her. I held in a groan and got up to follow her. As we walked out of the cafeteria I saw Clyde giving me a jealous glare.

Not my fault the bitch wanted to talk to me. I flipped off Clyde and continued to follow Bebe.

Bebe dragged me to the west hallway. The only other person in the hallway was Butters.

Butters was at his locker going through his bag. He was wearing his usual blue shirt, but I noticed something on his shirt, a pin maybe? I stared at Butter's shirt, trying to figure out what that thing on it was.

Dammit what is that thing? This is going to bug me for the rest of the day if I don't figure this out.

I squinted a bit, trying to see the strange thing on his shirt.

Is that...a Hello Kitty sticker?

Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this _is _Butters after all.

Butters has short blonde hair and big, baby blue eyes. He is probably the only openly gay kid in our grade. Well, besides Kenny McCormick, but Kenny is Bi so he likes both guys _and _girls. Butters is very childlike, it's adorable but he gets picked on a lot because of it.

"Craig?"

I turned and looked at Bebe. Bebe is pretty tall, but not as tall as me. She's actually just a bit taller than Tweek. Tweek is about six inches shorter than me, it's kinda cute.

Whoa, that was random.

"Look, if you have something to say then just say it." I crossed my arms and stared at her, not even bothering to cover up how annoyed I felt.

"I do. I want to go see that new movie this weekend, and I was wondering if you would come with me." She smiled, confident I would fall for her smile and looks.

Oh how wrong she is.

"No." I flipped her off and started to walk away.

"Please Craig? Just one movie?" she continued smiling, and she even leaned against the wall, trying to make her boobs look bigger than they already were.

"Fuck off Bebe and leave me alone." I said turning away from her. She made an angry noise and stomped off, going somewhere that doesn't interest me.

I walked back to the cafeteria and headed for our table. My heart sped up when I saw a familiar head of blonde hair sitting with Clyde and Token. Without realizing, I started walking faster. When I got to our table, I took my seat between Token and Tweek.

"You feeling any better?" I asked Tweek, turning around so I was facing him. He shook slightly as he sipped coffee from his thermos.

"Yeah. Thanks Craig. I, GAH, hate spiders." He twitched and continued sipping. He looked so cute hunched over, sipping his drink.

Wait, did I just call him _cute_? That sounds so gay.

Token interrupted my thoughts with a question. "So what did Bebe want?"

Clyde immediately turned his attention to the conversation, and Tweek lifted his head from his thermos.

"Nothing, she just asked me out to a movie." I shrugged and started eating my lunch. But obviously the guys wanted to hear more than that.

"So? What did you tell her?" Clyde asked, trying to hide his jealously.

He failed though. Clyde is bad at hiding things.

"I told her to fuck off." I took a bite of my sandwich and Clyde stared at me, shocked that anyone would tell Bebe Stevens to fuck off.

"I thought you liked blondes though" Token looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah, so? I like blondes. I just don't like _her._" I finished my sandwich and sat there staring at Token.

"Craig, Bebe is like, the hottest blonde in school. Are you gay or something?" I froze, staring daggers at Token.

Me? Gay? No fucking way. I mean, sure I think Tweek is cute but, that just because he _is. _Anyone could see it.It doesn't mean I'm gay.

"I am _not_ a fucking queer. Got it Token?" I got up from the table just as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Relax I wasn't serious about the gay thing. If I thought you were gay I probably wouldn't hang out with you." Token shrugged and started cleaning up his lunch.

Wait, Token's a homophobe?

"Token, it's not the end of the world if Craig's gay. He'd still be the same Craig." Clyde gaped at Token, shocked that one of his best friends would say something like that. Token seemed so open minded, what he had said shocked us.

"If he's gay then-"

"I'm not fucking gay!" I yelled, causing a few people to look over. I glared at them and they looked away. "Come on Tweek, let's go to class." I didn't wait for anyone to respond; I just grabbed Tweek's hand and dragged him off to class. We have last period together.

I stormed out of the cafeteria, walking past people and heading towards our next class with Tweek in tow. Tweek was making nervous sounds and twitching, but I didn't stop.

"C-Craig, I need my books!" Tweek almost shouted in his strained voice. Without saying anything I turned us around and dragged Tweek in the other direction towards his locker. I let go of his hand when we got to the north hallway. The hallway was becoming less crowded as people made their way to class.

Tweek went to his locker and started to open the combination. I stood behind him and stared at him as he twisted the knob on the lock. He was still twitching as he attempted to open his locker, it didn't open so he tried to code again. I continued to stare and his hands started shaking more and more.

"Hey Tweek, can you hurry-"

"GAH!" Tweek jumped and twitched. "This is too much pressure! Stop staring at me man! I-Its making me nervous!"

I sighed and turned around to face the wall. "This better?"

"Yeah...thanks Craig." I heard him take a deep breath and try opening his locker again. The lock clicked and I turned around.

Tweek shut his locker after he got his books and his coffee thermos, and once again I grabbed his free hand and dragged him down the hall towards class. He twitched as I towed him to class.

**_A/N: Sorry I keep editing. whats happening is, I write out a chapter, then read it from the beginning. then I notice things i wanted to change so i start editing. its really quite annoying. Sorry, it shouldn't happen again (hopefully). also, thanks for the reviews!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

I love Saturdays.

Why? Well let's go through the list.

1. Mom and Dad go out every Saturday to some lame book club or whatever. I don't know where they go; I don't care enough to remember.

2. Ruby sleeps over at her friend's house every Saturday. So I get the whole house to myself...and the TV as well.

3. It's movie night. Meaning Clyde, Token and Tweek come over at 5pm _every_ Saturday and we play video games and watch movies.

Awesome right?

Tonight we were watching the second Harry Potter movie, Chamber of Secrets. It was Clyde's choice. Every week someone different picks a movie, but we all have to agree on it. Last week Tweek wanted us to watch Free Willy, but we ended up watching Pirates of the Caribbean because me and Token thought Free Willy was gay, and because Tweek didn't want to watch anything scary.

"Hey Craig can you make some popcorn?" Clyde was sitting on a beanbag chair in front of my TV. Token sat on the floor beside him and Tweek was sitting on the couch beside me. Token was playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time while Clyde and Tweek watched, Tweek occasionally yelling out something like "GAH LOOK OUT!" Or "Don't die!"

"If you want popcorn, make it yourself." I said, flipping off Clyde. Clyde glared then returned his attention to the game.

I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Mom usually buys a pizza and some sprite for movie night, but it looks like she forgot the pizza. What the fuck are we supposed to eat? Kraft Dinner?

"Hey Craig, do you have any coffee?" Tweek called from the TV room. I was looking through some cupboards, trying to find something we could eat.

Nothing but fucking crackers, cereal and Kraft Dinner.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to make it." I closed the cupboards, flipped it off, and started looking through the fridge.

"Ngh, its ok I can make it." I looked behind me at Tweek walking into the kitchen. He walked over to our coffee maker and started doing something with it. I turned around and let him do his own thing.

I slammed the fridge shut, having found nothing I can make.

There's nothing to eat. At all. Well there is, it's just that I don't know how to make Kraft Dinner, and I don't have the patience for cooking anyway.

"Craig where's the food? I'm hungry!" Clyde started whining. I flipped him off even though he couldn't see.

"When aren't you hungry?" Clyde ignored me and continued watching Token play Legend of Zelda. I gave up on the hunt for food and went back to the couch, _accidently_ stepping on Clyde before sitting down. Clyde whined but I ignored him.

Token paused the game and turned towards me. "I'm getting hungry too."

I rolled my eyes. "There isn't anything to eat. Mom forgot to get the pizza."

"No pizza? But...I'm hungry..." Clyde pouted and for a second I thought he was going to cry.

I flipped him off. "Not my problem. There's nothing to eat, we can't do anything about it."

Tweek came back into the TV room holding a box of Kraft Dinner. He twitched slightly and held it up triumphantly. "Well, there's this."

"What is it?" Token asked, glancing at the box for a second then turning back to the game.

"It's Kraft Dinner! It's those microwavable noodles that you put cheese in." Tweek said, still standing there clutching the box of KD.

"Kraft Dinner? I've never heard of it." Token paused the game, got up and walked over to Tweek. He took the box from Tweek and read it.

Clyde gaped at Token. "You've _never_ had Kraft Dinner before? How are you _alive_?"

"Uh, well, my family doesn't eat instant food." Token gave the box back to Tweek and went back to his spot beside Clyde. Before Token could un-pause the game, Clyde grabbed him into a hug.

"Clyde! What the fuck man!" Token pushed Clyde away.

"You poor, poor soul! What kind of world is this where a child has never had Kraft Dinner?" Clyde gave Token a pitying look and shook his head in disbelief.

"There are children in third world countries that are _starving_ and you're worked up about me never having Kraft Dinner?" While Token and Clyde argued, Tweek slipped into the kitchen and started making the Kraft Dinner.

I tuned out the arguing and grabbed Token's controller. If he's not going to play, I am.

xxxxxx

It feels like it's been forever since I've seen this movie. I remember back in grade 7 almost everyone went through a Harry Potter obsession. The only people who didn't like Harry Potter were Mark and Henrietta, also known as Tall Goth and Fat Fucking Bitchy Goth Freak.

I shuddered when I remembered what had happened that year.

When the Harry Potter craze started, the Goths split up. Kindergoth and Red Goth were Harry Potter fans. Fat Fucking Bitchy Goth Freak and Tall Goth hated Harry Potter and called the other two Goths conformists. For two weeks Kindergoth and Red Goth tried to squeeze their way into our group, but they scared Tweek and Clyde. Token just didn't like them. I didn't mind them, the only Goth I don't like is Henrietta, the others are alright. Still, it did get annoying having two of the Goths follow us around for a month. Either way, I hope the Goths never split up again.

The movie only just started, we were all eating the Kraft Dinner Tweek had made. It surprised me that he managed to make it without anything going wrong.

Clyde had already finished eating and had his gaze glued to the TV. Token was lying on his stomach, watching and eating his KD. I took a bit of my KD and looked at Tweek. He was sitting cross legged on the couch beside me, sipping his coffee. He hasn't even taken one bite of his KD.

"Tweek, why aren't you eating?" I whispered to him. He twitched and turned to me.

"Well I'm just not that hungry" he looked down at his coffee, then nervously smiled up at me.

"I barely ever see you eating, and you're so thin... sometimes you worry me." I picked up his bowl of KD and handed it to him. "Eat Tweek. Please?"

He sighed and took the bowl and took a small bite. "Ngh...I don't understand why you care so much." He twitched a bit and nibbled on a KD noodle.

He looks so damn cute like that.

"I care because I'm your friend Tweek. I'll always be here for you." I smiled and put down my bowl of KD. I leaned over and hugged Tweek. He twitched and almost dropped his KD.

***Tweek's POV***

On the TV, Dudley was telling Harry "_Who would want to be friends with you?" _

The movie is right. Who would want to be friends with me? I always worry that Craig and the others are just going to abandon me one day. I don't even understand why they're friends with me. I'm a twitchy, coffee addicted spaz. I screw up all the time! Last movie night I accidently spilled my coffee all over Craig, yet he didn't get mad! He just said it was ok and I didn't need to be so hard on myself. I can't help but be hard on myself! I'm going to screw things up I just know it!

One day I'll wake up and all my friends will be gone, and I'll be left alone. Just Tweek the Freak, all alone.

I looked up at Craig, he was watching the movie, but he didn't seem too interested in it. I bit my lip, nervous that one day Craig might not be there for me. The thought scared me more then I'd like to admit.

We watched as the movie continued, I was starting to lose interest in it. So far Harry had appeared in a creepy room after trying to travel by floo powder. Suddenly Harry's hand got grabbed by a boney hand thing.

"JESUS CHRIST MAN!" I yelled and jumped up, falling off the couch and onto Clyde and Token.

"Get off!" Token pushed me off of him and Clyde moved over a bit so I wasn't touching him.

"Ngh...s-sorry. That part always scares m-me..." I blushed and started getting up. Something grabbed me from behind and I shrieked as I was pulled back onto the couch. I turned around and started hitting the monster that had grabbed me.

"G-Get away!" I yelled at the monster thing. I heard Clyde and Token start laughing. A monster is trying to eat me and they're laughing? Oh Jesus! What if this was their plan all along? What if they only became my friend so they could earn my trust then sacrifice me to a monster! What if-

"OW! Tweek cut it out! It's just me!" I heard Craig's voice and he grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch. I felt my face heat up and I tried to look away so Craig wouldn't see.

I can't believe I thought Craig was a monster! I'm such an idiot!

I mentally slapped myself. "Ngh s-sorry Craig...I thought you w-were a m-monster..." my face heated up even more when Token and Clyde laughed even louder. They eventually stopped laughing and turned their attention back to the movie. I tried to get up, but Craig was still holding me down. I looked up at him confused.

"Craig? You can let me up now." I avoided looking at him as he helped me back up, but out of the corner of my eye I saw his face was red.

"J-Jesus! Craig are you feeling ok? You're all red!" I quickly put my palm to his forehead to feel if he had a fever.

"Ow!" Craig winced as my palm slammed into his forehead.

Opps...maybe I moved a little too fast... I need to stop being such a spaz.

"GAH sorry! I didn't mean to-" I started panicking, worried Craig would be mad. But instead he smiled.

Craig smiled, a real smile, not a fake one. Something not many people have seen.

"Tweek, its ok, I'm not mad." Craig ruffled my hair and I squeaked in protest.

The movie continued and I ran out of coffee. I was going to ask Craig if I could make more, but I was too lazy to get up and make it, and I didn't want to waste his family's coffee.

"GAH! S-SPIDERS! I hate spiders!" I yelled as Harry and Ron were being surrounded by giant spiders in the movie.

I hid behind one of the pillows on the couch and started twitching like crazy.

I hope the spiders don't come out of the TV and attack us! What if they hurt Craig? What if they bite Craig and turn him into a spider also? What if the Craig-Spider wants to kill me and the only way to survive is to kill Craig? I CAN'T KILL CRAIG! That's way too much pressure!

I decided that if Craig becomes a giant bloodthirsty spider, I wouldn't kill him.

Even if he did turn into a spider, I know Craig wouldn't hurt me. Craig is always looking out for me; he would never do anything to harm me. I just know it.

As more and more giant spiders appeared on the screen, I started twitching until I felt arms wrap around me. I started to calm down a bit as Craig hugged me and told me there's nothing to be afraid of, and that it was just a movie.

I yawned, feeling comfortable and warm from Craig's hug. It felt safe. I slowly shut my eyes, and fell asleep for the first time this whole week.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tweek?"

"GAH!" I jumped up and fell out of bed. I sat up and squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh Jesus d-don't hurt me! I'll give you my underwear j-just don't kill me!" I yelled and twitched until I heard laughing. I felt myself being pulled into a quick hug. I opened an eye, then the other when I saw who it was.

"Oh C-Craig, I...thought you were a gnome..." I looked away, embarrassed that I had thought Craig was a gnome trying to steal my underwear.

I looked around the room I was in. The floor was made of wood and the walls were dark blue.

Craig's favourite colour.

On the wall there was a Red Racer poster, the colors on it faded from age. By the door there was a desk with a laptop on it, and a small bookshelf with a TV on it beside the desk. On the opposite wall there were windows, and below the window, in the corner of the room was a bed with a Red Racer under sheet. I was sitting on the floor, tangled up in a dark blue blanket.

"Ngh" I tried to untangle myself from the blanket, but it wouldn't come off. I tugged harder and started desperately trying to claw my way out of the blanket. I thought I was finally out, until I fell over and realized I was even more tangled up then before

How is it even possible that I got more tangled? Oh God, what if the blanket is alive and it tries to eat me? What if I get lost in the blanket and I suffocate? Or...or... if I struggle to hard and I start bleeding, and then Craig will get angry that I made his sheets dirty and he'll never talk to me again! Or maybe the blanket is like a spiders web and the harder the struggle, the more trapped I become!

I remembered the fear I had last night of Craig turning into a giant spider.

"Ngh, TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I yelled then fell over again, surrendering to the Blanket of Doom.

I heard laughter and looked up to see Craig laughing louder than I've ever heard before. I felt my face heat up and I hid it under the covers.

"Ngh, it's not funny C-Craig...the blanket is trying to e-eat me!" the look on my face must have been priceless, because Craig started laughing even harder than before, if that's even possible! I glared at him and he finally stopped laughing, seeing that I was not amused.

He bent down to help me out of the covers. "Sorry, that was just..." he had to stop to laugh a bit more, "So funny! You should have seen your face!" He finally pulled me out of the blanket and put it back on his bed. I looked around for my thermos, but remembered I didn't bring it with me to Craig's house.

"Craig? I need coffee..." I tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him. He was staring at me for some reason, and I couldn't read his expression. I'm really bad at knowing how others are feeling.

"C-Craig why are you staring at me like that?" I looked away, trying to avoid him seeing my face go red.

I hate how easily Craig makes me blush. It's so embarrassing!

Craig blinked a few times, then rubbed his neck. He looked away from me but grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"Uh Craig, where are we going?" I let Craig drag me out of his room and down the stairs.

"Well you want coffee right?" he said without turning around.

I bit my lip and nodded, forgetting he can't see. We entered the kitchen and Craig let go of my hand. He sat down at the table and watched me as I walked straight towards the coffee maker.

***Craig's POV***

I watched Tweek as he made his coffee. I yawned, stretched, then got up to go to the fridge. I didn't get much sleep last night. Clyde and Token went home after the movie, but Tweek was asleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake him up. Plus, Tweek rarely sleeps, so it would be wrong to wake him up after he finally managed to drift off. I phoned Tweek's mom and told her he would be sleeping over. She said it was fine, so I let Tweek use my bed while I slept on the floor. I slept for maybe four hours.

After I tucked Tweek in, I was going to go to bed as well, but instead I just stood there like some creep and watched him sleep. Maybe that's fine for a few seconds or a minute, but I watched him for _hours_. I don't know why, but Tweek sleeping just fascinated me. Yeah I know, creepy,_ really _creepy.

I went through the fridge, pulling out the only thing I knew how to make.

I hope Tweek likes pop tarts. Otherwise I'll have to order something, or take him to a diner. Hopefully I won't have to take Tweek out for breakfast, or else people might think we're on a date or something.

The thought didn't upset me as much as it should.

I put the pop tarts in the toaster and was about to sit down again, but the doorbell rang. I got up as I heard the coffee machine beep, signalling that the coffee was done. I walked past the TV room to answer the door. It was probably Clyde or a person selling some stupid product.

I opened the door and the last person I expected to see was there.

"What do you want Bebe?" I scowled and leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed.

This better be important.

Bebe stood there, smiling up at me and dressed as if she was going on a date. I felt the urge to slam the door in her face.

"I know you said no the first time, but I thought you might have changed your mind. I still want to see that movie with you... please Craig? Just give me a chance!" she looked up at me hopefully and smiled sweetly. Any minute now, I'm going to puke my balls out through my mouth.

"Bebe, I said no the first time, what the _fuck _makes you think I'll agree this time?" I flipped her off.

"Well maybe you-" She was interrupted by Tweek walking over to me with two mugs of coffee, twitching as usual.

"Hey Craig I made you a cup-" Tweek looked past me at Bebe still standing there, starting to look annoyed. "Oh hi Bebe!" Tweek greeted her with a friendly smile.

Tweek wasn't friends with Bebe, but he still tried to be polite with her. He tried to stay on people's good sides just in case they one day went on a killing rampage and killed everyone they didn't like.

Instead of responding to Tweek, Bebe turned to me looking pissed off.

"It's because of _him_ isn't it? I should have known! The way you stare at him during class! All the signs were there, how come I didn't notice?" Bebe started to yell.

What the fuck? Does she think I'm dating _Tweek?_

"W-What do you mean? Craig, what does she mean? D-Do you really s-stare at me during class?" Tweek almost dropped the coffee he was holding. His eyes widened and he looked like he was about to faint.

I grabbed the coffee mugs from him and set them down on the table. For some reason I started panicking.

"Yes! Wait, I mean no! FUCK!" I yelled, more frustrated than I think I've ever before. I took my hat off and threw it down the hall.

"You like Tweek! I _knew_ you must have been gay to reject me!" Bebe angrily glared at me, hurt from rejection and the thought that _Tweek_ was her competition.

I was about to yell at her to get the fuck away from my house, but she was already walking away, silently fuming.

I stood by the open door, shocked into silence. Tweek was looking at me confused and twitching enough to be mistaken for one of those vibrating massage chairs.

Ok, what the fuck just happened? Is Bebe insane?

Why would she accuse me of liking Tweek? I'm not gay, and neither is Tweek as far as I know. Whatever, what Bebe thinks doesn't matter. I'm not gay, and I do _not_ like Tweek Tweak.

I kept telling myself that last part, but it felt like a lie.

Sure, whenever Tweek misses a day of school I skip to go keep him company. That doesn't mean I like him though. Whenever I'm bored in class I always watch him, and sure I think he's adorable. That doesn't make me gay though. It shouldn't even matter that I get jealous when he pays attention to someone other than me. That doesn't mean-

Holy fucking shit, maybe I _am _gay for Tweek.

There's really only one way to know for sure I guess. I know I'll probably regret this, and that I'll have _a lot _of explaining to do...but I just need to know.

I turned to Tweek, he was still standing there, more confused than a hen about to get its head cut off. We made eye contact and I must have had a weird expression on my face, because Tweek backed up a bit as I got closer.

"C-Craig, what are you d-doing?" he asked me, confusion laced in with his shaky voice. I reached out and held his hand. Not roughly, I just wanted to get him to stop backing away.

"Don't be afraid Tweek, just close your eyes and stay still..." I murmured as I leaned towards him, bending down a bit. He didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes tightly and started shaking more violently then before.

"Don't be afraid"

***Bebe's POV***

That bastard! Who does he think he is? Rejecting _me_ for a _boy?_

This isn't over, oh no, not by a long shot. I'm going to split those two up if it's the last thing I do! Craig is just confused, he isn't _really_ gay, and it's not his fault. It's Tweek. Tweek Tweak the twitch freak. He somehow made Craig think he's gay. Fuck you Tweek; I've liked Craig since grade 9. I am _not_ giving up without a fight.

Watch out Tweek. I will get you back good. I have a plan, but I can't do it alone. I know the perfect person to help me; in fact she's my best friend. I know she's the perfect person to help me. After all, everyone knows...

_Don't... Fuck... With... Wendy Testaburger._


	6. Chapter 6

***Bebe's POV***

"No. I'm not doing this." Wendy slammed her locker shut and started walking away from me, carrying her books to her first period class.

"Why won't you help me? I thought we were friends." I fished my books from my locker and slammed it shut. "Tell me if I'm mistaken, but I thought friends were supposed to help each other no matter what." I followed after her, trying to hold in my anger.

Wendy stopped and I almost crashed into her. She turned to face me; she looked a bit ashamed of me, but more annoyed.

"Do you even have any proof?" she started walking again, this time slower so I could keep up.

"Proof for what?" I really don't know what she's getting at, but I hope if I give her the right answer she might reconsider helping me.

"Hmm let's see. Proof that Craig and Tweek really _are_ dating. I bet you just jumped to conclusions." Wendy flipped her hair and stopped in front of her classroom. "Well, do you have proof?"

"Well no, but-" Wendy interrupted me and I glared at her.

"Then don't bug me about it. Besides, I wouldn't help you if they _were_ dating." Wendy giggled and blushed a bit. "They do make a cute couple after all."

And with that Wendy walked into class, finishing the conversation.

Damn Wendy and her yaoi fan-girlness...

***Craig's POV***

Once again I ask myself: What the fuck possessed me to take Civics?

Maybe if I knew something about the government it would make sense to take it, but I know nothing about the government.

Then the answer to my question appears.

"GAH, I-I bet those government bastards are watching us right now! Oh Jesus! Too much pressure!"

"Shh, Tweek not so loud." Token tried to calm Tweek, who was pulling on his hair and thinking up paranoid thoughts of government conspiracy.

Tweek for some unknown reason decided to take this stupid class. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person wondering why he took it. I think Token might have asked him once, but I just wasn't around to hear it.

The only reason I would pick a class like this, is because Tweek picked it and because he always freaks out about the government controlling everything. He thinks they're out to get him for whatever reason.

I'm sure he would be even worse than he is now if I didn't have this class with him. It takes a lot to calm Tweek down...unless you're me. Tweek trusts me; he believes what I tell him. I'm probably the only person in this fucked up little town that can calm him down.

Mr. Pressman had stopped giving his speech about some-government-thing-that-I-don't-give-a-fuck-about. He was back at his desk reading some papers, probably some homework he was late on marking.

Mr. Pressman is in his late 50's. He has brown-grey hair and is almost as fat as Cartman. Almost. He wears those nerdy sweater vests and has square glasses that I don't even think he needs. I bet he just wears glasses to look smarter.

While the teacher was at his desk, people started talking to each other. Clyde isn't our class so Token talked to me instead. Tweek was sitting on my left, shaking and sipping his coffee from his thermos as usual. I watched as his eyes wondered around the room.

God I love his eyes. They're like the coffee he drinks, except with a touch of honey. They're always looking around nervously as if someone is going to sneak up on him. Maybe he's checking to make sure there aren't any gnomes hiding in the room.

"Craig, are you even listening?" Token snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I turned to him and scowled, flipping him off with my left hand.

"I'll take that as a no." Token sighed then continued, a dreamy look was in his eyes. "I said I can't come over for movie night this week. I have a date with Red." He grinned and waited for me to say something like 'no way man! Your one lucky bastard to get a date with Red!'. Sorry to disappoint him, but I don't give a fuck about him getting a date with Red.

"It's movie night. You're not ditching us for some girl." I flipped him off again and started working on homework for my filming class. I've always loved to make videos of things. Back in grade four I even had a school show. It was a huge hit. The assignment we got last week was simple, but I still couldn't decide what I should do it on. I just have to make a three minute film about something I like. Simple enough right?

The only problem is I'm not allowed to make a film about a TV show, so I can't do it on Red Racer. I thought about making a video about my Guinea Pig, but I didn't want people thinking I'm a fag. Even though I recently realized I probably am one.

After Bebe had left I thought of a way to see if she was right about me liking Tweek. I _was_ going to kiss him and see if I liked it, but I didn't want to complicate our friendship. Well, more like I chickened out.

Instead of kissing Tweek, I just told him to open his eyes. He was really confused until I told him there was a spider near him and that I only told him to close his eyes so he wouldn't see it. He actually believed me _thank God_.

It doesn't matter though; even though I didn't kiss him...I had wanted to. I _really _wanted to. So I guess that answered any doubts I had about not liking Tweek.

"Token you can't just ditch us like that." I said when he didn't answer me the first time.

"Y-Yeah! Bros before Hoes man!" Tweek jumped into the conversation, Token was about to say something but the bell rang.

The class started to pack up their things and head off to lunch. I put my bag on my back and waited for Tweek. Once his bag was zipped up I grabbed it and started walking out of the class, leaving the twitchy blonde to follow me out of the classroom.

"Hey! C-Craig give me my bag and wait up!" Tweek picked up his thermos from his desk and ran to catch up with me. When he was close I grabbed the hand not holding his thermos and dragged him outside. I didn't want to eat in the cafeteria with Token and Clyde today. I was pissed at Token for saying he's ditching us on movie night.

"Craig, where are we going? The cafeteria is inside!" Tweek twitched and complained as I started dragging him to my house. I don't live to far away, so we should be able to eat lunch at my house and be back for our last period on time.

"My house, I don't want to eat at school today." I slowed down a bit, walking at a normal pace. I felt Tweek's hand twitching in mine. Without looking at him, I slipped my fingers between his so our hands were linked. It felt...right. Like our hands were made to fit together.

"GAH! C-Craig, don't hold my hand like that!" Tweek yelled and tried to unlink our fingers. "It's bad luck to link fingers!"

I chuckled a bit. "You got it wrong Tweeks, its _good_ luck, not bad luck." I tried keeping our hands linked together, but Tweek insisted on making it difficult.

"Ngh, w-what if you're wrong, what if a car hits us or something?" He continued to try to pull his hand away, and I continued to try keeping our hands glued together.

"Tweek, a car isn't going to hit us just because our fingers are linked." I ruffled his messy hair with my free hand.

"But what if it does?" Tweek wasn't giving up, but he did stop trying to pull his hand away, now he was just trying to unlink our fingers.

I didn't answer. Instead we continued to hand wrestle all the way to my house.

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Also just to clear something up: It really woudln't make sense for Wendy to help Bebe, shes just not that type of person. I don't really like this chapter...I'm DEFINATLY going to try making the next chapter longer, funny and kick ass! ~ Love always, Lily_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Craig isn't your mom home?" I was seated in the kitchen, sipping on the coffee I just made. I don't really like the brand Craig's family uses. Next time I come over, I'll bring a bag of the coffee we use at home.

Craig's kitchen is pretty nice. It has a large counter and a window above the sink. The walls are a light blue and the floor is made of white tiles. It isn't as neat as my family's kitchen, but it was nicer.

"No. Mom usually goes to some stupid club she's in during the week, and Dads at work." Craig shrugged and continued to eat the sandwich he made.

I took a large gulp of coffee before setting the cup down.

I was about to ask Craig what his dad does, but Craig got up and started walking out of the kitchen. He looked as if he forgot something.

"Craig? W-Where are you going?" I nervously bit my lip and started to follow Craig to the front door.

"I forgot to feed Stripe this morning. I'm out of Guinea Pig food so I need to go get some from the store real quick. It'll only take ten minutes to go there and back. Do you think you could wait here?" Craig turned to me and looked me in the eyes, probably trying to see if I was nervous about being alone in his house.

I don't mind being alone in his house. I actually like Craig's house better than mine. My house is full of gnomes and... I just don't like it.

"I'll be fine! Promise! J-Just don't be gone for a long time." I smiled and went to sit on Craig's couch. I didn't look back at Craig as I heard the door shut. I sighed and looked for the remote.

Is it just me, or is it normal to spend a good portion of your life looking for the TV remote? It's like it's alive and takes pleasure in torturing me by hiding! Jesus! What if it IS alive? Oh God, I hope Craig comes back soon.

While I was thinking about the remote, I didn't notice the small sounds coming from the staircase.

"Oh, hi Tweek."

"GAH!" I spazzed and fell off of the couch. For a few seconds I lay on the floor panting and twitching. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. When they were open, they met bright green eyes.

I shuddered. Those eyes always creep me out.

"H-Hi Ruby..." I muttered, staring up at Ruby. I started twitching nervously. Ruby was staring at me; she was standing in front of my head, looking down at me.

"Where's Craig? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ruby sniffled and rubbed her right eye with her hand. I noticed Ruby was in her PJs.

"W-We have lunch right now. C-Craig's getting food for his hamster." I slowly sat up. Ruby sat down on the couch and took a Kleenex from a pocket in her PJs. She blew her nose into it as I got up and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Ruby flipped me off. "It's not a hamster. It's a Guinea Pig, and his name is Stripe. Craig's stupid pet that he loves so fucking much." Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Oh. Didn't Craig have that Guinea Pig since grade 3? I d-didn't know they lived so long." I remembered the first time I came to Craig's house. Craig had dragged me upstairs and introduced me to Stripe the guinea pig. He said Stripe was his best friend...and an alien guinea pig from the planet Guineatron.

Craig used to lie a lot. I don't think he does anymore, if he is, he must be an amazing liar. That or I'm just the most gullible person on Earth...besides Butters.

"No, they don't. The first Stripe died in grade 5. Mom noticed it was dead and replaced it with another guinea pig that looked like the first one. Craig knew it wasn't his Stripe, but he played along. Since then, every time his guinea pig dies he pretends he doesn't notice so mom will buy him a new guinea pig." Ruby yawned.

"Hey, don't you have school?" It didn't cross my mind before that Ruby has school as well. I know for a fact that the elementary school doesn't have lunch at this time, so she must be sick or something.

"I have a small cold. It's really nothing; I just played it up a bit so mom would let me stay home." I started fidgeting; I didn't like sitting in one spot for so long. I think it's because of my ADD, maybe. I'm not entirely sure though.

"You know, it's really boring being sick on a school day." Ruby's voice made me look at her. It sounded as if she was going to suggest something, something I probably won't like.

"Tweek?" Ruby's voice suddenly sounded sweet and innocent. "It would make me feel a lot better if we could do something... I know you won't want to do it but, it would really make me happy!"

I know she wasn't really as sweet and innocent as she was trying to sound, but I fell for it anyways.

"F-Fine...but what is it?" I started twitching a bit more than usual, worried about what Ruby wanted to do.

Ruby smiled and leaned over, whispering into my ear.

"Ngh, p-please not that!" I shrieked, but Ruby had already grabbed my hand and started dragging me upstairs. It sorta reminded me of how Craig always drags me around.

I yelled a few more protests as Ruby pulled me into her bedroom.

***Craig's POV***

"Tweek?" I opened the door to my house and went over to the couch, but Tweek wasn't on it.

Maybe he went back to school?

I felt a sinking in my stomach. I didn't like thinking Tweek would go to school without waiting for me. I tried to replace those feelings with anger, but it was _Tweek_. I can't be mad at Tweek.

I went upstairs to my room and fed Stripe. I smiled as I watched Stripe eat some of his food.

"GAH!"

I heard that unmistakable yell coming from my sister's room. I got up and ran out of my room and stopped right at my sister's door.

I blinked a few times, and then rubbed my eyes.

Is this my imagination? Is this fucking real?

I stared unbelieving at the sight in front of me.

Tweek was in my mom's dark green party dress, with the matching bow in his hair. My sister was trying to fix his hair so it wasn't so messy, but I'm sure it would be impossible.

Please God, if your there, please let this be real.

This may sound weird, and maybe a bit creepy, but Tweek looked _adorable_ dressed as a girl.

I felt my face start to heat up. I'm pretty sure my whole fucking face was bright as a tomato.

The dress Tweek was wearing was dark green with a black bow tied in the front right above his waist. The dress went down to his knees and the sleeves were a bit too big for him. The bow in his hair was the same dark green as the dress.

He looked so adorable I thought any minute I would lose control and jump him right there in front of my sister.

Guys dressed as girls really isn't my thing, it's just that Tweek looked so_ innocent_.

"O-OH Jesus!" Tweek finally noticed me staring at him from the doorway. "H-Hi C-Craig...Ngh!" he stuttered and blushed, trying to avoid my gaze.

Ruby was giggling and saying how the dress was perfect for Tweek, and that made him blush even more.

I glared at Ruby and flipped her off, pretending to be angry. I angrily stormed into the room and grabbed Tweek by the arm. He squeaked and my heart pounded. I hope I don't sound like a pussy when I say this, but Tweek can be so damn adorable it makes my heart ache.

I dragged Tweek into my room and slammed the door shut.

***Tweek's POV***

Craig stood facing the door. I couldn't see his face so I couldn't tell what his emotions were.

"...Tweek take off that dress. Right now." Craig still didn't move from the door as I took off the dress. I was wearing my pants underneath, but my shirt was still in Ruby's room.

I tried to fold up the dress, but I failed miserably. Instead I walked up to Craig and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around his face was emotionless, but it wasn't unusual.

"Um...Craig I can't fold-"

My eyes widened and the dress I was holding fell on the floor. Craig had turned me around and pinned me to his door, crushing his lips against mine. It only lasted a second or two, but it was enough to nearly give me a heart attack.

We stared at each other for a minute, for some reason we were both breathing hard even though the kiss only lasted a second.

"Tweek, I fucking love you and I think I have for a long time, but I didn't realize it until recently. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but...I just had to let you know." Craig took a deep breath.

My name is Tweek Tweak; Caffeine addicted 17 year old, who is haunted by underwear gnomes. Known as Tweek the Freak...and Craig Tucker, the boy who's been my best friend for the longest time, the boy who in my mind was the coolest person in world...

Just told me what I've dreamed of hearing since we were both 15.

_**A/N: I don't know about you guys...but this is my favourite chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Tweek?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times, but he didn't even blink.

Tweek was standing still for once. Seeing Tweek not twitching or shaking... well its fucking scaring me.

Tweek was staring at nothing in particular, his coffee-honey eyes wide in shock.

"Uh, Tweek, I guess it was stupid to kiss you like that..." I smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm such a fucking _idiot!_ I should have thought this through better!

"N-No!"

My eyes widened when I heard Tweek finally say something. I took a step towards him, then thinking about what a stupid move that would be, I stayed where I was.

"W-What I m-m-mean is... I guess I... I think I might..." Tweek took a deep breath, and then did something that caught me completely off guard.

Tweek jumped on me and kissed me as we lay on the floor. I quickly pulled him closer and kissed him back.

"W-What I wanted to say was... I-I love you too Craig." He blushed and looked away, avoiding my eyes.

All I can say right now is that I am sooo happy, and I never want this day to end.

Unfortunately, we still had to go back to school.

xxxxxxx

We got to school just before the bell rang, the hallways were crowded as people went to their lockers to collect their books and bags. I was once again dragging Tweek by the hand to his locker.

"Ngh...Craig you don't have to drag me everywhere you know!" Tweek blushed a bit and I smiled.

"I know I don't. I _want_ to though." I stopped dragging Tweek so I could ruffle his hair and give him a hug.

I'm not a huggy person, I never was. I never hugged my parents or even my aunt when I went to visit her. Hugs have always felt weird and...Too close. I really hate it when people get in my personal space.

But Tweek? His hugs are different. It doesn't feel like an invasion of space, it feels right. When I hug him I feel protective, and... Ok, I'm just going to shut up now before I start sounding like a pussy.

"Ey faggots!"

Fuck.

"I always knew you two were fags!" Cartman was standing a few feet away from us, pointing and laughing.

I stopped hugging Tweek and gave him two of my favourite fingers, then turned back to Tweek, grabbed him, and kissed him right in the middle of the hallway.

I turned back to Cartman. He looked disgusted and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah fat ass, I'm gay." I smirked at Cartman, he was standing there like a fat idiot. Tweek was blushing and twitching, making his usual nervous sounds.

I guess I should have asked if he was ok with me kissing him in public.

By now the people in the hallway were staring at us, so I raised my voice so people could hear what I had to say.

"I'm gay, and if _any_ of you have a problem with it" I cracked my knuckles and grinned "Then keep it to yourself."

This time, Tweek grabbed _my_ hand and dragged me away. I let him lead me to my locker.

On the way to my locker we passed a couple making out in the hall.

Bebe and Clyde.

Well this explains a lot. At least I now know why Bebe hasn't been bothering me like usual.

I glanced at Tweek and laced our fingers together.

"GAH, Craig! I-Its bad luck!" Tweek started trying to untangle our fingers.

I didn't respond, I just smiled happily while hand-wrestling with Tweek.

_**A/N: Sorry Its short. I think I'm ending it here... Just like Tweek, i have ADD. That means I can't focus on things for long. so I'm working on a Creek one-shot :D then I'll probably make a Bunny (Kenny and Butters) Fanfic.**_


End file.
